


Baby Give Me More

by scarlett_styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Zayn, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Desperate Zayn, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam, Zayn in Lingerie, they are not in one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_styles/pseuds/scarlett_styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a little surprise waiting for Liam when his Daddy gets home and thats turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first time writing smut, so please bear with me. I'm new at this so hopefully its ok. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> lots of love, scarlett

this is the link to what zayn is [wearing](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/shop-all-panties/chantilly-lace-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=228153&CatalogueType=OLS)\--> but imagine it in like a sexy rose red

Zayn looked in the mirror one last time. The red lace cheekster panties contrasted with his tan skin nicely. They had black lace on the top and around the edges and went over his little bum so that half his cheeks were showing. He did a twirl and damn. Did he look hot. Liam would be all over him when he got home.

Walking out of the bathroom he goes and makes sure he has everything he needs for tonight. Lube? Check. Handcuffs? Check. Zayn blushes when he lays them on the edge of the bed. They were fluffy and pink and Louis gave them to him. He bought some for himself and Harry and in the package he accidentally got two, so as a joke he gave them to Zayn, not knowing that they'd actually be used.

Zayn looks at the clock and knew that Liam should be home any minute know. He takes in a shuddery breath.   _Can't back out now Zayn_ he thinks.  He walks down the stairs and waits for Liam in their grand living room.  

He hears the clink of keys in the lock and knows that Liam is home.  

"Zayn?" he calls out.  Liam's confused: usually his baby is running to greet him with a kiss but not tonight.  "Babe?" he calls one more time.  He walks through the kitchen and then stops.  He sees Zayn leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and right leg in front of his left.  Looking down, he sees them. The little panties his baby is wearing.  He feels his suit pants get tighter.  

"You like them, Daddy?"  Zayn smirks.  He knows Liam likes it.  He can see it in his eyes and in his pants.  Liam's eyes go dark with lust.  He growls and takes powerful strides toward Zayn.  He grabs Zayn by the waist and pulls him in.  He hits Liam chest and looks up at him, fluttering his lashes.  

"You like being a tease baby?  Like being a naughty boy?"  Liam starts to nibble on Zayn's jaw and slowly works his way down to his neck.  He goes straight to Zayn's sweet spot, knowing where it is by heart.  Zayn gasps, "Daddy."  He feels his little cock start to harden in his panties and he bucks his hips against Liam's thigh.  Liam pulls away.

"Ah ah ah, is my baby being greedy?  You know how Daddy feels about that?"  Zayn whines and pushes his head against Liam's chest.  "Daddy."

"Hmm?  What do you want?  Gotta tell me."  Zayn whines again.  "You!  I want you!"  

"Yeah?"  "Yeah." Zayn mumbles against his chest.  

"Okay then.  Lets go upstairs.  Somebody needs to be punished for being a bad boy."  Zayn moans at the thought of being punished.  "Yeah, Daddy.  I've been a bad boy."  He bucks his hips one more time against Liam.  Liam picks him up by the back of his thighs.  His hands move lower till they're resting on his little bum.  He starts massaging the cheeks roughly, making Zayn moan and tries to grind his cock into Liam. "You're just asking to get your little bum spanked hard aren't you?" Zayn blushes, but doesn't respond.  He doesn't need to because Liam knows that he does.  Liam always knows that he needs.  

When they reach their destination, he pushes the door open with one hand.  Zayn feels heat in the bottom of his stomach when he sees Liam support him with one arm.  His daddy is so strong. He places Zayn onto the ground and goes to sit on the end of the bed. "Come here baby." Zayn walks over, swinging his hips a little more than usual. He stands in between Liam's knees. Liam reaches out with both hands and grabs Zayns hips. He moves his hands towards his belly button, the tip of his thumbs underneath the lace dragging along the smooth skin.  Liam likes it when his princess is smooth on his legs and around his privates.  He drags his hand over and down Zayn's hips so their sprawled on the outside of his thighs, fingers grazing the bottom of his bum.  He feels the smooth skin underneath his fingertips and all he wants is to bite and mark them.  

"Turn around, baby."  Liam's voice is getting rough with arousal and it goes straight to Zayn's cock.  He turns around and shakes his bum a little, teasing Liam and making him growl.  His hands grab each cheek and starts massaging them again, kneading and feeling the flesh of his princess' cute little bum.  "Mine." he growls.  "Yeah, Daddy.  Your's, all your's."  Liam takes his hand and pushes at the base of Zayn's spine to have him lean down.  Zayn gets the message and touches his toes.  Liam groans at the fantastic view.  His cock is straining against the zipper of his expensive pants, begging to get out.  Liam adjusts himself and gets back to feeling Zayn's bum.  "Stand up,"  Zayn obeys.  "Lie on the bed baby, on your back." and Zayn does just that.  Liam gives a smack to Zayn's butt while he's doing that and it causes Zayn to moan.  "You like that don't you?  You liked being spanked like a naughty little boy." "Yes, Daddy so much!"  Zayn, who is on all fours, pushes his bum back hoping that his Daddy will get it; and he does.  "Does my slut want more?"  Zayn's cock twitches at Liam's dirty talk.  He loves being humiliated and called a slut.  He spanks him again.  "Use your words." "Yes, Daddy, your slut wants more."  Liam chuckles.  "Okay then."  He grabs Zayn by the hips and easily drags him back, so he's lying horizontally on his lap."  He swings one leg over Zayn's to keep them pinned down.  Zayn's a squirmer.  "As much as I love these on you, I'd like to watch your butt turn as red as these panties."  Liam pulls them down so they're resting just above Zayn knees.  He raises his right hand and lays down the first spank, hard, on his left cheek.  Zayn moans, louder this time and his cock is starting to drip.  The tip of it is peaking out from the top, the pre-cum staining Liam's expensive slacks.  Liam spanks him again, on the same cheek.  He begins to spank him continuously, switching up each side, sometimes hitting the crack and other times his sit spots.  He wants Zayn to feel this tomorrow every time he goes to sit down.  Feel how his daddy punished him for being a naughty slut.  When Zayn starts humping Liam's leg, he immediately stops, pulls up his panties and lets go so they snap against his cherry red, causing Zayn to hiss out.  

"Did I say you could hump my leg, like a desperate slut?  I don't think I did.  Obviously you're enjoying this to much."  He drags Zayn up and throws him onto the bed.  He turns him around and Zayn whines when his red bum hits the comforter.  Zayn is sprawled on his back, cock hard and leaking with tear streaks on his face.  "Baby, you already looked wrecked and I've barely just begun."  That's when Liam sees the handcuffs.  He picks them up and twirls them around his pointer finger.  He raises one eyebrow and looks down on   Zayn blushes for what seems like the hundredth time since Liam has been home. 

"I guess somebody wants to be tied up?"  Zayn nods, looking away.  "Well, I'm all about keeping my princess happy."  Liam crawls onto the bed and straddles Zayn.  He grabs Zayn's wrists and pins them above his head.  He leans down and starts roughly kissing Zayn.  He licks his bottom lip and when Zayn doesn't open, he grabs his bottom lip with his teeth and pulls.  Zayn gasps and Liam uses this to lick into Zayn's mouth.  Zayn bucks his hips up and Liam then pulls away.  He follows Liam, but is stopped by a hand on his chest pushing him down.  "So desperate baby aren't you?"  Liam chuckles and starts to tie Zayn up.  He attaches one handcuff around his wrist, brings it through the bed post and attaches it to his other wrist.  Zayn's pulls his wrist and is stopped by the handcuffs.  He lets out a breathy moan, he's trapped until Liam lets him go.  Liam gets off the bed and walks towards the bathroom.  "Daddy." Zayn whines as he watches Liam walk away.  He pulls on the handcuffs and lets out a high pitched whine.  "Come back."  he demands.  Liam stops and turns around.  

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you tell me to do something?  Because the last time I checked, I'm in charge.  I think you need to be reminded about who wears the pants in this relationship and who wears the, well ya'know, panties."  Zayn looks at Liam with a glare on his face.  Liam laughs and says,"Pout all you want, baby,"  he walks over and leans over Zayn and whispers, "you're completely at my mercy.  I can do whatever I want to you right now." into his ear.  He gets up and walks towards the end of the room.  He shrugs off his suit jacket leaving him in his white dress shirt and black tie.  Liam being fully dressed while Zayn is barely clothed, makes Zayn all the more slutty.  

"Now, how should I punish you?  I think you enjoyed that spanking to much.  I do like seeing you get all hard and desperate like a little slut."  Liam reaches under the bed and grabs the box.  The box is from a pair of Liam's shoes, but now it serves a different purpose.  It holds all their sex toys: Zayn's vibrators, a dildo, a buttplug, a cock ring, a paddle, a chastity device, padded cuffs, a ball gag, a ring gag and a blind fold; all of which has been used on Zayn at least once.  They also have some bondage equipment in their closet.  Liam takes off the lid and grabs the sparkly pink cock ring and the matching vibrator. He holds them up so Zayn can see. Zayn gulps and starts to squirm. "No Daddy, not the cock ring! I'll be a good boy! I'm a good boy!" "I don't know, princess. You've been so naughty. Teasing Daddy, with those sexy little panties and then demanding that I do stuff for you, when you haven't even earned it.  I think you need to learn some patience and control.  And these are the best ways to teach little cock sluts like you."  Liam grabs the lube and starts to move in between Zayn's spread legs.  "Now, before, we start."  Liam pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Zayn tall tied up, with his panties and flushed face.  He puts the phone on the night stand.  

"As much as I love these on you, and trust me it's going to happen again very soon.  I think I like them off even better."  He slowly drags them down, causing his cock to slap against his stomach and make Zayn hiss for the cold air hitting it.  Liam speeds up then and once they're off he spreads Zayn's thighs with his hands.  

"Do you want me to eat you out, baby?  I know how much you love Daddy's tongue."  "Yeah."  Liam bites the inside of Zayn's thigh.  "Manners baby.  I thought I had you better behaved."  Zayn groaned at that.  He loved when Liam talked to him like this.

"Yes, Daddy please eat me out I love your tongue."  "Much better."  He spreads Zayn's cheeks with his hands and leans down and licks a stripe over his hole,  Zayn moans, his hole staring to clench around nothing.  Liam goes back down and licks another stripe over it.  He begins to circle the rim with his tongue, not quite sneaking his way inside just yet.  Above him Zayn his moaning.  He loves when Daddy eats him out, his Daddy is so good at it.  He wishes his hands were free so he could grab Daddy's hair, but he has to settle with grabbing the bed post.  Zayn whines and thrusts his hips down, trying to force Liam's tongue where he wants it.  Liam immediately lifts his head up.  "Zayn.  What did we say about being greedy?  You're being a such a bad boy right now.  I don't even think you deserve my tongue anymore."  Zayn panics at the thought of not having Daddy's tongue anymore and being a bad boy.  "No, Daddy!  I'm sorry!  I'm a good boy, I swear!  I'll be better, I promise Daddy!" Zayn begs.  Liam looks at him and pretends to think.  Liam loves it when his baby begs- especially for permission to cum.  "Ok, baby.  But no more being greedy.  I don't want to see your hips move , or else I'm stopping and leaving."  Zayn gulps at the thought of Liam leaving him like this, tied up and horny, with his aching little cock.  "I won't be greedy, Daddy I swear!  I'm a good boy, your good boy."   With that, Liam begins eating him out again, with even more fervor.  He, _finally_ , Zayn thinks, dips his tongue into his hole and begins to wiggle it around.  He pushes it in more so his beard his scratching Zayn's cheeks, leaving them pink and tingly.  Zayn moans, trying so hard not to move his hips, but Daddy is so good at eating him out.  But he tries because he's a good boy.  Liam's tongue flattens out and wriggles around some more.  Soon Zayn feels the heat coiling in his stomach.  

"Daddy, I have to cum.  Please can I cum?  Daddy, I'm so horny, I need it!  Please, Daddy!"  Liam pulls away.  "So needy and I haven't even touched you yet.  No, baby.  You can't cum.  You were a good boy for not moving, but I can't forget all the naughty things you did earlier."  "No, Daddy!  Please!" Zayn whines.  Liam ignores him and reaches for the cock ring.  Zayn knows this means he won't be coming for a while or maybe even not at all.  Liam grabs his cock and gives it a few tugs.  It doesn't take long for Liam to go from base to tip.  Zayn has never been particularly gifted in that area, unlike Liam whose cock is thick and heavy and 10 inches.  But Zayn's previous boyfriends and Liam never minded because he is a bottom and has a tight little butt and is gorgeous.  It also fed the ego of his boyfriends as well, having an attractive little bottom.  Most of them viewed Zayn as a prize, but Liam, his Daddy, views him as a gift.  It also makes wearing panties better, which Zayn prefers.  

Zayn bucks his hips and squirms as much as possible, but Liam just slaps his balls and that stops Zayn in his tracks.  He watches with tears in his eyes as Liam snaps the cock ring around the bast of his cock, the ring gripping him tight behind his balls and around his dick, effectively cutting off any orgasm from Zayn until Liam gives him permission.  "Much better."  Liam goes back to passionately eating Zayn out.  But this time, he adds a finger as well as his tongue.  He's wriggling his finger around and his tongue as well stretching Zayn out, preparing him for his cock.  He removes his tongue and reaches over Zayn's let to grab the lube.  He flicks open the cap and pours some on his fingers.  He inserts his middle finger into Zayn and starts thrusting it in.  He inserts a second one and starts scissoring.  He's purposely avoiding Zayn's prostate.  

"Daddy," Zayn moans.  His skin is flushed and sweaty and his bottom lip is bitten raw.  His head is thrown back, baring his neck.  

Liam takes his other hand and trails it up Zayn's squirming body.  He gives his cock a quick tug, causing Zayn to moan and stutter his hips into his hand.  Liam lets go and skims his fingers over Zayn's stomach then reaches out and tweaks Zayn right nipple.  He runs the pad of his finger over the bud, rolling it around until its hard.  Zayn pushes his chest into Liam's hand.  Liam removes his hand after one final tug and directs his attention to the other one, twisting it.  He adds a third finger to Zayn's hole, thrusting and twisting them hard, stretching Zayn out.  Zayn moans at all the pleasure.  His dick twitches against and more precum leaks from the tip onto his stomach.  

He removes his hands causing Zayn to whine and Liam to chuckle.  He grabs the vibrator and lubes it up.  Zayn shifts a little in anticipation of the vibrator.  Liam goes back between Zayn's legs and starts to slowly put it in.  Zayn huffs a little at the intrusion.  Soon, Liam inserted the whole thing into him.  

"There we go, baby.  Now Daddy's gonna turn it on."  

"Daddy."  Liam suddenly turned it on to it's lowest setting.  Zayn moaned.  Liam grabbed the end and thrusted it in a few times before slamming it into Zayn's prostate.  Zayn arched his back and moaned, "There, Daddy!"  Liam chuckled and left the vibrator buzzing against his special spot.  He raised the setting to medium causing Zayn to let a loud moan.  

"Now, baby.  I'm going to make something to eat.  You're gonna stay here until I get back, yeah?  Not like you can go anywhere anyways.  This is your punishment for being greedy and having no patience."  Zayn whined at that.  He doesn't his Daddy to leave him here, but he knows that if he tells Daddy know he'll get in even more trouble.  Liam gets off the bed and walks over to Zayn.  He leans down and passionately kisses Zayn, their lips moving in sync.  Liam pulls away and tugs at Zayn's bottom lip, letting go.  "I'll be back, baby."   With that Liam walks out the door.  He leaves it open, so incase Zayn calls for him he can hear.

Zayn is moaning on the bed, thrusting his hips down and then bucking them up.  He's tugging on the handcuffs trying to get free, but he knows it pointless, he's trapped.  The vibrator is buzzing away against his prostate.  His cock is leaking and the precum is pooling in a little puddle on his stomach.  His breathing is hard, his tan skin is flushed and he's sweating.  He looks like a mess.  His cock is flushed and turning purple and all he wants is his Daddy to come and make it better.  

After what seems like forever, Liam finally walks into the room, holding a burger that he cooked up.  Zayn has never been happier to see his Daddy.  The sleeves of his crisp white shirt are rolled up, and Liam is still dressed in the same clothes as when he arrived home.  

Liam had been aching in his pants since he left Zayn tied up.  He could hear his moaning while he walked away and it took all he had not to turn around.  But, he was hungry and wanted to keep his strength up for the night.  He made a burger since there was some hamburger meat in the freezer.  He took his time, wanting to make his naughty boy suffer a little bit.

Back upstairs, Liam walked over and flinched the switch on the vibrator to the highest setting. Zayn screamed in surprise and arched his back at the pleasure coursing through his body.  His eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn't keep his moans contained.

"Please, Daddy, let me cum, I need to cum so badly, please!" Zayn begged.  He was so horny and his cock was boarding on painful.  

Liam loved it when his baby begged for permission.  "If I let you cum, I don't think I'd be adequately punishing you for your behavior."  Zayn whimpered at that, he needed to cum and he needed to cum _now_.  But he knew going against Liam's demands wouldn't get him anything but an even sorer bum and definitely no release.  

"Good boy.  Not demanding anything now, I see."  Liam got between Zayn's legs and reached for the vibrator.  Instead of pulling it out like Zayn thought he would, he pushed it in hard pushing out a loud moan from Zayn.  After a few hard thrusts, he slowly pulls it out, making Zayn's hole clench around nothing.  He gives Zayn's cock a few tugs.  He crawls over Zayn and straddles his chest.  

"You want to suck Daddy off baby?"  Liam asks holding his cock and dragging it across Zayn's lips, leaving them shiny with precum.

"Yes, Daddy."  Zayn loves sucking Liam off, feeling his heavy cock hit the back of his throat, how much power he has over Liam, how easy he can make Liam lose control.  Liam takes his hand and strokes it over his cheek, gently cradling his cheek.  Zayn looks at Liam through half-lidded his eyes and gently pushes against Liam's face.  

"I love you, baby." Liam whispers, looking down at Zayn, with love in his eyes.

"Love you too, Daddy."  Zayn whispers back.  As much as Zayn loves getting treated like,  a slut, he likes even more when Liam is sweet and caring.

"Open up, baby."  Zayn obediently opens his mouth and moves his eyes to Liam's cock.  He kitten licks the tip, then gently starts to suckle the tip.  Soon Liam is gently thrusting into Zayn's mouth, enjoying the warm heat of it.  Zayn sucks and swirls his tongue around.  He pulls off and says, "Fuck my mouth, Daddy."  Liam's eyes go dark with lust at that.  

"Yeah, baby?  Want Daddy to fuckin' abuse your throat?  Use you?"  Zayn's nods.  Liam begins to fuck Zayn's throat.  Thrusting hard and fast.  Zayn has tears down his face from not being able to breathe and spit covering his chin.  He relaxes his throat and breathes through his nose.  He knows he looks wrecked and his voice will be wrecked as well.  

"Yeah, baby.  Taking Daddy's cock so well."  Liam keeps thrusting then after one particularly hard thrust, removes his dick from Zayn's mouth.  Reluctantly of course.  He looks down at Zayn's wrecked face- his breathing is hard and he has spit and tears on his face.  

"Such a good boy.  Daddy's gonna fuck you now, yeah?  Know  you've been waiting all night for this."  Zayn preens and squirms happily.   _Finally_ , he thinks.  He's been waiting for this for what feels like years.  He pulls on his handcuffs in anticipation.  

"Before I fuck you I want to know if this is okay?"  He holds up their black blindfold.  Zayn's breath stutters as he gives a a shaky nod.  He trusts Liam.  He trusts his Daddy to take care of him.  

Liam gently puts the blindfold on, bringing the strap behind his head, effectively cutting of Zayn's sight.  He moans and moves his head up where he thinks Liam might be.  He feels the dip of the bed lift up and the shuffle of Liam walking towards the end of the bed and he brings his head back down to rest on the pillow.

Liam looks at Zayn.  How wrecked he is.  Skin pink and flushed around his chest and neck leading up to his face.  His purple dick is lying in a puddle of precum and his lips are bitten red and raw.  He groans, knowing that he did this to him.

He removes his tight and starts to unbutton his shirt.  Once all the buttons are undone he shrugs off his shirt.  He removes his belt and takes off his pants and briefs.  He gives a cock a good tug then goes to remove his socks.  He reaches for the lube and pours a generous amount onto his hand, which he then coats his cock with.  He crawls onto the bed, in between Zayn's widespread legs.  He grabs one of his legs and holds it up behind his knees.  He uses his other hand and gently starts to guide his cock toward Zayn's hole.  "You ready baby?"  

"Yes, Daddy."  he breathes out.  He feels the head of Liam's cock push against his rim, then slowly breach his hole.  He moans at the feeling of finally being filled.  Liam groans at the tight heat surrounding his cock.  With one thrust, not being able to wait anymore, he sinks fully into Zayn, his hips smacking against Zayn's butt.  

"So tight, baby.  No matter how many times I fuck you."  He begins fucking into Zayn hard.  He lifts the other leg so that both are on his shoulders.  He leans forward and kisses Zayn, swallowing his moans.  He leans back up and with one hand, grabs Zayn's throat, the other hand is next to Zayn's head, and Zayn leans his head against.  Zayn moans when he feels Liam's hand on his throat.  It makes him feel weak and he loves it, being at Liam's mercy.  He moans loud and thrusts his hips down to meet Liam's thrusts.  Liam growls and thrusts harder, pounding into Zayn's tight heat, like an animal.  His head is down and sweat is dripping down his face.  His hips snap against Zayn's hard.  He adjusts the angle of his thrusts a little, and "Da-Daddy!"  Zayn screams out!  Liam knew he found his prostate.  He keeps his thrust aimed there.  

Zayn is a desperate mess.  Liam thrusts are to quick, and changing.  At times he's thrusting hard and quick, and other times he's dragging his strokes out, dragging his cock almost until the tip is out, then slamming back in, effectively knocking the breath out of Zayn.  All Zayn can do is lie there and take it.  He's moaning out loud, and calling out _Daddy_ over and over again; and it's music to Liam's ears.  

"I'm close, baby.  Your ass is to tight, just squeezing my cock."  With a few more thrusts, Liam loses control and releases his load deep into Zayn.  

Zayn moans, feeling Daddy's cum deep inside.  He clenches his hole to keep Liam's cock and his cum in.  Liam leans down and kisses Zayn.  He leans up and pulls out, making Zayn hiss.  

"Daddy, please let me cum.  Please.  I need to cum so badly, it hurts."  The blindfold is wet from Zayn's tears.  Liam reaches out and strokes Zayn's face.  "Do you think you've been a good boy?"

"Yeah, Daddy.  've been a good boy."  

"I suppose you have."  Liam reaches and pushes some of the cum that's leaking out, back into Zayn's ass, making Zayn clench at over sensitivity.  He grabs Zayn's cock, giving it a good tug, then goes to remove the cock ring.  "Gonna teach you to cum on command.  So only when I say yeah?"  

Zayn moans at that.  Liam starts stroking his cock.  "When I say you can, then you cum, but not any sooner or else you won't be cumming for a long time."  

Liam starts stroking faster and Zayn is tensing not to cum, cause he knows what will happen.

"1."  Liam goes and tweaks his nipple.  "2".

"Cum."  Zayn arches his back and screams.  The cum spurts in thick ropes onto his stomach and some lands on his cheek.  Zayn collapses onto the bed and attempts to catch his breath.  Liam scoops some of the cum that landed on his face and sticks his finger into Zayn's mouth.  Zayn wraps his lips around the fingers and moans at the taste of him.

"Such a good boy, princess.  Follow directions so well.  My good boy."  Zayn preens under the attention.  

"'Your good boy, Daddy?"  

"Yes, baby.  My good boy."  Liam reaches over to take the blindfold off.  Zayn closes his eyes at the bright light.  He slowly opens them.  His lashes are clumped together with the tears that he shed.  He opens his eyes and looks at Liam.  Liam bends down and gives him a short, sweet kiss, "I'm gonna go grab a wash cloth, clean us up?  Don't go anywhere."

Zayn gives him a look.  "Where would I go, Daddy?"  He rattles the handcuffs.  Liam laughs and walks toward the bathroom.  Zayn watches him.  Looking at his nice butt and things, and (though he'll never admit it) drools over his back muscles.

Liam comes out holding a small cloth and proceeds to wipe off all the cum from Zayn's stomach then goes and wipes up the cum that leaked from Zayn's hole.  He throws the washcloth on the floor somewhere then proceeds to climb onto the bed.  

"Daddy.  I'm still,"  he rattles the handcuffs again.  

"Oh I know.  I quite like you tied to my bed.  I should keep you here all the time, ready to use whenever I want.  Bet you'd like that, yeah?  Being used like a toy, whenever I needed you."  Zayn groaned.  "Daddy, don't say things like that.  I'm to tired to get hard again."  Liam chuckles.  He grabs the key from the night table and unlocks both handcuffs.  

"Keep your arms there, love.  Your shoulders are gonna be sore."  Liam rubs his hands on Zayn's wrists then moves them down to rub his shoulders.  Then he slowly moves his arms down.  

He pulls Zayn into him and grabs the comforter and throws it over them.  Zayn rests his head on Liam's chest and throws his arm over his stomach.  He lays his hand and feels Liam's abs and strong stomach under him.  Liam wraps both his strong arms around Zayn.  

"I love you, Daddy."  Liam hearts flutters.

"Love you to, princess."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any criticism is appreciated (but pls no hate its my first time writing smut). 
> 
> writing rimming is hard I had no idea what I was doing and like what goes on during that. and blow jobs like kudos to everybody who can actually write this stuff, i was like what.
> 
> I also basically wrote this whole thing watching supernatural ahaha.


End file.
